Chances
by Alice-Jaspers Girl
Summary: Kurt heard one final thump-then silence. A hissing was barely audible through the phone, and he heard a muffled groan and a small whimper. There was breathing, but it was harsh, each intake sharp and short, each exhale was shaky and rough. "Blaine?"
1. Crash and Burn

**HEY GUYS! okay, so here goes. I'd like to welcome you to the adventures of Blaine Anderson and Kurt Hummel. Tell me what you think, this is my first ever GLEE fanfiction, and i couldnt have chosen a better couple to write it on :) **

**props for Klaine. **

**BTW, if you haven't seen 'Silly Love Songs' yet, you are dead to me. Go watch. now. **

**Disclaimer: if i owned glee, i would be writing a script not a fanficiton. **

* * *

**S**ince the moment that Kurt had confessed his valentine wishes to Blaine, he couldn't get it off of his mind. The fashionable countertenor had taken the smaller boy's heart out of Jeremiah's cold unwelcoming hands and given it a light squeeze, sending it all a flutter once again. The scene in the coffee shop was played on repeat in his curl clad head. No one but Kurt Hummel could make confessing a crush seem as easy as tying your shoes. The words had eloquently slipped off of his tongue and crashed into Blaine's ears waiting for a response. Luckily, Blaine was fluent at the language of stupid unthinking dork and could barely respond in any form (whether it had been just a slip of drool or a well formed, overly gushy and romantic confession of his strong liking for Kurt).

Every night since the 'coffee conundrum' Blaine Anderson had stood in front of his mirror for exactly 23 minutes practicing saying what he had really felt for the 16 year old boy.

"Kurt," Blaine begun, a small drip of sweat falling from his forehead. "I like you. Like, I like you...like a lot." His fuzzy brows met in the center of his head as he licked his lips.

"Too teeny-bopper." Blaine's eyes drifted to the neon green post-it note stuck on the top right corner of his mirror. _Courage. _ That one simple word had gotten him through so many days no matter how much he wanted to just shut himself in his room. Kurt's curly scrawl and florescent paper had been gracefully stuck to the mirror for almost two months now and Blaine knew the two shared a special bond over the seven letter word.

His olive eyes scanned over the screen of his phone-no messages. The time was 7: 13 pm and Blaine knew he would have to give up soon and start doing his physics assignment. Friday or not, no one wanted homework on the weekend…no matter how little of a social life you had. This was a daily struggle for the warbler extraordinaire; Kurt or homework?

Kurt.

Always Kurt.

He cleared his throat and turned his attention back to his reflection. "Kurt, I know we just met but I think- ARGH. Kurt, I like you. NO." His face showed nothing but utter fear and denial. _I just can't do it._ He thought to himself. _Kurt Hummel or no Kurt Hummel I cannot say what I feel about anything. I'm a terrible person and I should just die for being so tacky. _So he was a little overdramatic but after all, Blaine was spending a LOT of time with Kurt recently so who could really blame him?

"Mr. Hummel, I have a confession to make. I am indeed very fond of your perfectly coifed chestnut locks and bright eyes. With you please do me the honor of returning the fondness and being my…" He knew how overly formal that was, but 'Dapper Blaine' was just fulfilling his name. It was now 7: 21 and the second youngest child of Mr. and Mrs. Anderson was ready to give up. There was always tomorrow or the next day. It wasn't like he was never going to see Kurt again.

Speak of the devil and he shall appear. Silly Love Songs had begun blasting from the small speaker on the side of his iphone and Blaine ran over to his bed, fixing his mess of hair and straightening his blue and red tie for the thousandth time that night. Somehow he managed to not trip over his exceedingly large pile of shoes, laundry and homework on his way there. Blaine cleared his dry throat before answering the phone.

"Hello?"

"Blaine! It's me, Kurt." He could almost visualize the boys pink lips spreading into a smile as he spoke. He could have made a remark about the fact that it wasn't the 90's anymore and there was such a thing as caller I.D. of course he knew it was Kurt…it had absolutely nothing to do with the fact that Kurt had a personalized ring tone on Blaine's phone. Not at all.

"Hey Kurt!" _sound cool. Sound natural Blaine._ 'What'cha up to?" okay, maybe that was a little too chill.

"Can you come over?" Kurt rushed through his words sounding worried that his hobbit of a love interest would decline.

"Do you seriously think I have anything better to do?" Blaine let out a shaky laugh. "Of course Kurt, like I said, I'll always be right there when you need me."

"Don't go all mentor on me Mr. Anderson, I simply wanted to see my friend. Is that not allowed?" Blaine could hear the bitch voice slipping into Kurt's words as he attempted to be diva. However, Blaine knew Kurt well enough to know that the stand-offish diva was only a mask. The real Kurt Hummel was a compassionate, loving and extremely sarcastic person.

"Not to sound rude, but uhm-Kurt, shut up. I'll be there in within the hour." Shaking his head, the now smiling boy went to end the call, but heard a voice calling out from the other line.

"Don't go! My Dad and Carole are upstairs watching a movie and being all sickeningly lovey dovey newlyweds and it makes me sick." He could hear the laugh that danced off of the immaculately dressed boy's words and Blaine had a strong urge to glue his phone to his ear-just so he could talk to Kurt.

"Where's Finn?"

"Football…or at a girls." Blaine laughed alongside Kurt. And he didn't notice the fact that their laughs harmonized with each others, one light and soft, the other hearty and full of hope. Blaine didn't notice that at all.

"Okay, okay." Blaine smiled. I'll call you back in a minute though allright? I have to grab my coat, shoes and other necessary items."

"Take your time."

Blaine raced his shaking finger across the screen of his phone. Tonight was the night. This was it. With one final glance at his mirror Blaine grabbed the nearest pair of shoes (hoping Kurt wouldn't object to them) and was out the door.

_Courage. _Blaine repeated his mantra as he walked out of his room, muttering to himself he passed by many of his fellow warblers who honestly in this moment, he didn't give a shit about.

~oOo~

Kurt stuck his hairspray covered head out the door of his basement abode. "Dad?"

He heard a mumble of acknowledgement from his father's general area and decided it was okay to continue. "Blaine's coming over." The TV muted. Burt Hummel's semi-bald head turned to face his overly flamboyant son. "What time is it?" Looking at his phone the boy responded "seven thirty…eig-nine." Kurt let out a nervous laugh and Burt's blue eyes were swimming with confusion.

"Isn't it kind of late?"

"I'm not four dad." Kurt rolled his blue-green eyes.

"okay, but curfew is still ten."

_Curfew, really? I mean at Dalton the curfew isn't until eleven. Even then it isn't regularly enforced. _Ever since he had begun to board at the all boy's academy Kurt had felt his father's had grown stricter and stricter. When he was back at McKinley the fashionista could return home at 12: 30 and no one would give a damn.

"Seriously dad?" Kurt scrunched up his nose. This was a habit he had learned from his mother, and every time he pulled out the nose Kurt knew his dad would cave.

"Do you want to make it 9:30?" …what? "Burt, he has a point. Finn's curfew isn't until 11. Give him some time with Blaine." _Finally! A reasonable opinion._ Kurt started to thank Carole as his phone began to vibrate in his hands. The small smile on the countertenor's face erupted into a full on goofy grin as he lifted his phone to his ear. Out of the corner of his eye he saw his father mouth 'eleven.' Thank you Carole! The sound was un-muted and the sounds of inception drifted through the main floor.

"Hello?" Kurt stifled a small giggle as he walked into the kitchen. Absentmindedly, he opened and shut the cupboard directly to his left.

"I'm driving." Rolling his eyes, the younger boy responded "And I'm standing." Both the boys let out a small laugh at the attempted joke. It wasn't as bad as his coal mine incident, but they both knew Kurt needed to work on his 'blatant' humor. "oh ha-ha Kurt, aren't you the little jokester!" Blaine continued talking with the porcelain faced boy, confirming his address and going over the slightly confusing directions to his house. It wasn't until about 10 minutes later that Kurt heard what was playing in the background.

"Are you seriously listening to the wicked soundtrack Blaine?" Kurt walked over to the basement door and took the first step down shutting the door quietly behind him. Blaine purposefully ignored the question.

"So I had an idea for a new song we could do, I was hoping maybe we could look over it tonight. It supports you and me for main leads heavily." His cheery voice drifted through his ears, taking over the spots in Kurt's brain dedicated to things like vogue, trends in fashion and music. When Blaine was talking, he was hypnotized.

"O-okay." _Blaine wants to sing a duet with me? I must be dreaming! _ Pinching his skin, the fair boy left a little red mark on his forearm.

"Unless you don't want to I mean I can totally understand if you aren't ready to take on the responsibilities of a warblers solo…"

"Shut u-"

Kurt could hear the sound of tires swiveling in the background. The sound of rubber trying to catch against the cold pavement echoed through his ears. There was a thud as the older boys phone was thrown across the car, hitting the door opposite him. A loud and painful crash deafened Kurt as he stared at his phone in disbelief. The crash was quickly followed by the sound of something popping, and glass shattering. He heard one final thump-then silence. A hissing was barely audible, and he heard a muffled groan and a small whimper. There was breathing, but it was harsh, each intake sharp and short, each exhale was shaky and rough.

"Blaine?" Kurt's eyes widened as he waited for a response. "Blaine what's going on? What just happened?" He could feel the tears prickling in his eyes as he called out for his friend. "B-Blaine? Blaine where are you?" no answer. No sound. "BLAINE?" The now terrorized 16 year old started screaming at his phone and it was no help that the call cut short and the annoying persistent beeping was the only thing Kurt could hear.

Again, and again Kurt called out for Blaine, each time his voice got a little louder. Suddenly, his knee's gave out as he fall to the cold basement floor. "BLAINE! BLAINE! BLAINE! BLAINE!" Kurt called out to no one in particular, just wanting to hear the warm honey voice of his beloved Blaine. The basement door swung open as his dad and step-mother came running down the stairs.

"Kurt? What's wrong?" Mr. Hummel stopped in his tracks as he saw his son sobbing on the floor, shriveled up in a ball.

"Blaine?" Kurt called out again. His voice was small and dead sounding.

"….Kurt?"

The boys un-perfectly styled hair was ruined more as Kurt snapped his head up, and he looked his father in the eye. "I need to find Blaine." His voice was coated in salty tears as he wobbly stood up and ran for the stairs.

Out the door he ran, disregarding proper footwear and his coat. It was raining, a fact Kurt had not realized sooner. This was his fault. Blaine was hurt and it was all Kurt fault. Kurt's keys fumbled with the lock on his car door as he continuously called out for Blaine.

Blaine…

* * *

** So...yeah. Reviews? should i continue, or spare myself? **


	2. Move

**OKAY! after a great response to the first chapter, i decided to continue :) here is the secobnd chapter of "Chances" :) **

**P.S again, i don't own Glee. **

**Carrie :) 3**

* * *

**F**or once in his life Kurt Hummel was not playing music in his car. The only sound to be heard was the smash of rain rebounding off of his windshield as he drove aimlessly looking for his Blaine. Holding in tears was a special talent of this young boy, but at the moment, he couldn't help but let the salty liquid ooze from his red rimmed eyes. Negativity filled his being, and Kurt knew if he didn't find Blaine something could happen. In fact, as much as the countertenor didn't want to admit it, there was a shadow looming above him. A rain cloud if you will…literally.

_If I don't hurry, Blaine could-no. But he won't. Blaine is fine. Blaine is perfectly okay. _ Kurt goes through the possible routes the older boy could have taken to his house. Each is equally as likely as the next. Street sign by street sign pass Kurt's now grey eyes. No sign of Blaine's midnight blue lacrosse. The nagging in the back of his head was getting to him. _Call the hospital. Just check. Call. _

Shaking his head a hiss escaped the fashionista's lips. Hospitals were not a good thing for him. The two most important people in his life had laid lifeless (or damn near close) in a hospital bed. Doctors were nothing; they were useless in Kurt's mind. If they knew what they were doing, then why couldn't they have saved his mother? Blaine would be fine. He probably just lost control and hit a tree or something… the car might be totaled, but Kurt could deal with that if his curly haired, bright eyed, big smiling goofy yet totally amazing companion was okay.

The silence was getting to him as the clock hit 9 pm. The rain had slowed down to a drizzle, and there was no sign of Blaine or his car. The voice taunting him to call the hospital was indeed still pestering him, but he wouldn't give in. After all, why would Blaine go to the hospital when he was just fine?

" He's safe. I know he is." Kurt began to mutter to himself, attempting to fill the empty silence. "I swear to grilled cheesus, next time I see him I will smack the living daylights out of him for scaring me so much." out dripped a cold, foreign laugh. The sound was comparable to long fingernails scraping against the surface of a chalkboard; it made his stomach clench. "I need music." Kurt fumbled with the control's on his baby, turning the volume up and the music on.

As the first bars of music blasted out of the well worn speakers, Kurt Hummel flinched. Of course, the last CD he had in his player was the mix Blaine had burned for him the weekend prior. His fingers darted out to turn off the noise but stopped right above the power button.

"Blaine." Kurt whispered to himself. Instead, the boy's perfectly manicured finger reached out for the next button, pressing it twice. The slow calming music reminded him of a few weeks ago when Blaine had suggested the warblers sing this song. Wes and David strongly disagreed saying the song was not well known, and held far to slow of a tempo along with no opportunities to harmonize. Blaine had responded with a witty 'that's because it's a duet.' As the chorus began, the diva's eyes started to burn and he blinked furiously trying to stop the tears before they started.

'Falling slowly, eyes that know me  
And I can't go back  
Moods that take me and erase me  
And I'm painted black  
You have suffered enough  
And warred with yourself  
It's time that you won'

This was all too much for Kurt. His finger jammed into the next button and a fast beat started. He didn't even bother waiting to see what the song was before hastily changing it.

The next song brought Kurt back to the old piano in new direction's practice room. After the championship game, the two boys (while waiting for Finn and his father) had begun to wander around the school, only to end up in the choir room. Immediately Blaine had skipped over the piano and played softly, his fingers gently caressing each key. The words he sung were impeccable. To this moment Kurt could not ease the feeling he had in his heart when he heard this song.

'I'm here again  
A thousand miles away from you  
A broken mess, just scattered pieces of who I am  
I tried so hard  
Thought I could do this on my own  
I've lost so much along the way

Then I'll see your face  
I know I'm finally yours  
I find everything I thought I lost before  
You call my name  
I come to you in pieces  
So you can make me whole

I've come undone  
But you make sense of who I am  
Like puzzle pieces in your eye

Then I'll see your face  
I know I'm finally yours  
I find everything I thought I lost before  
You call my name  
I come to you in pieces  
So you can make me whole!

I tried so hard! So hard!  
I tried so hard!

Then I'll see your face  
I know I'm finally yours  
I find everything I thought I lost before  
you call my name  
I come to you in pieces  
So you can make me whole  
So you can make me whole.'

Kurt had sung the last two lines of the song along with the CD. His voice was watery and tired, but his emotions and genuine love of the song had won the internal battle to indeed join in with the lead vocalist.

There was this noise. It was small and repeated every few seconds. It took a moment for Kurt to realize the noise was a vibration- the vibration of his phone which had been sadly abandoned in the passenger's seat. Clumsily he reached for his phone, trying not to drop it from his slippery tear stained fingers.

_Finally! _ Kurt thought, _I mean, Blaine sure has kept this joke up long enough! _ As he unlocked the screen he saw the word DAD taunting him from the deadly communication device. Knowing his father would just call until he finally gave up and answered, the innocent boy accepted the call.

"Hello?" His voice was heavy, and at this point, Kurt didn't give a damn if his father knew he had been crying.

"Get to the hospital." The urgency in Burt's voice was scary. The blue, green, grey eyes on Kurt's porcelain face widened in fear. He didn't need telling twice. It was his worst nightmare.

Blaine was indeed in the hospital, and telling by the elder Hummel's tone of voice, things weren't going well. Kurt u-turned and slammed his foot down on the gas. Blaine needed him, so fuck the speed limit.

~oOo~

The sliding doors to the ER of Lima Memorial Hospital were too damn slow for a sickly worried Kurt. As he stormed across the room to the administrations desk, he got many double takes and confused glances from the patients and loved ones around him.

"Blaine Anderson?" Kurt's voice was demanding and harsh.

"He's just been taken down to ICU, honey." The nurse smiled kindly, but being overly dramatic…and flamboyant half the time taught Kurt to recognize a forced smile easily. Quickly, the boy turned in his slipper clad feet and headed in the direction of the ICU. Having visited the hospital almost daily when his mother was sick, Kurt knew his way around.

The nurse jumped up from her desk, positioning herself in front of Kurt. Her plain murky brown eyes were tired and aggravated. "Visitors aren't allowed to see him yet."

"I think it would be easier for the both of us if you just let my by." His voice was hurt and shaky, his entire body cold and covered in Goosebumps.

"Look, I'm sorry kid, but it's the doctor's orders. Now go take a seat."

His nose-again-scrunched up as he rolled his eyes and let his mouth fall agape. "You have_ GOT_ to be kidding me. Just let me see Blaine." The nurse again shook her head, and pointed towards the waiting room. Kurt watched as her eyes scanned him up and down, he face getting more and more disgusted as she realized what he was wearing. Slowly, she took one step back from Kurt. Now fuming he read her little silver name tag. 'Silvia.' He could already see her questioning him in her beady eyes.

"Look Silvia, IM GAY. Get over it. Now let me go see Blaine."

"Kurt…Hummel?" he heard a small voice call from behind him. There was a small woman no more than 5 foot 3 standing behind him. She had dark brown hair that curled down her back and warm kind eyes. It was her rosy pink lips that immediately reminded Kurt of Blaine.

"Mrs. Anderson?"

"Beverly." She smiled, and reached out for Kurt. Softly, her fingers pulled him into a tight embrace. Fixing his hair, Beverly Anderson pulled away from Kurt. Smiling timidly at him. There was a pain in her eyes, and Kurt could see the bags from lack of sleep underneath.

"Where is he? Is he okay?" Kurt sighed, leaning into the woman's warm touch. "I need to see him."

"he hit his head pretty hard sweetie. The doctor just came to take me to him." Her eyes fell shut as she bit her bottom lip. The cold hit Kurt's head as her hand fell to his side.

"Where is Mr.…"

"Stuck in traffic, he should be here soon…." Beverly reached out, but this time took the cold shaking hand in front of hers in a tight grasp. "Would you mind coming with me to see him?" all Kurt could do was nod.

The pair turned around to see an aging man in a long white coat. The stethoscope around his neck was the instant teller that this man was a doctor. His face held a sad grimace. Down the sterile hallways they walked; Kurt was remembering moments just like this with his own mother. She was so small and fragile before she…passed away. The doctor dropped them off in front of a door, and told the two who were now clinging on to each other for dear life that he would wait outside in case they needed him.

Room 204.

The door looked heavy, and Kurt knew he didn't have the strength to open it. The handle taunted him and laughed at him. Kurt felt naked, and he blushed fiercely as he looked at the floor. Getting the clue, Blaine's mother opened the door. They walked in at a slow pace, scared of what was behind the curtain.

What Kurt saw before him would scar him for life.

There lay Blaine, his eyes forced shut. His once smiling mouth was in a small frown and his skin looked as though it was made of wax. Wires were everywhere- his nose, chest, arms, and fingers. Then there were the bruises. Everywhere were big purple and blue drips of pain. Gauze covered his left forearm, and a cast covered his right. The only reason Kurt knew to believe Blaine was alive was the persistent beep coming from the heart monitor. Without that, Blaine could have easily been mistaken for dead. His toes poked out from under the thin sheets.

Beverly let out a loud sob from the other side of the room.

Kurt's breath was stuck in his throat, and his voice was hoarse as he asked: "why isn't he moving?"

* * *

_**DUN DUN DUN! **_

_**pretty pretty please with a klainebow on top review :) ! **_

_**P.S the songs were (in order of appearance) : **_

_**"Falling Slowly" by Once**_

_**"Pieces" by Red**_


	3. Reality

**Okay, FINALLY. HERE. TAKE IT. GO. **

**i originally was going to beta this but i felt i already took WAYYY to long to get this out. so, sorry about spelling/grammar. **

**i hope you enjoy. here is the third installment of Chances :) :) **

* * *

"**Y**ou know how people always say that the good in your life will outweigh the bad?"

The words delicately fell from Kurt's lips as he sat in the hard plastic chair beside Blaine's hospital bed. Mrs. Anderson had left for food a few minutes ago and it had taken Kurt all the courage he could find to venture closer to the boy he was once never close enough to.

"I don't think it accounts all people…well, not me at least."

Something inside of the countertenor made him wait for a response from the sleeping male. Over a minute passed and the only sound heard from Blaine was his heartbeat-and even then a machine made that possible. "When I transferred to Dalton," Kurt said "things weren't…good." A nervous laugh shook his already trembling body as he continued his story. "But when," heat flooded Kurt's face as he began to snivel. "We got closer, I thought maybe…possibly…" a single tear dripped down the side of the boys face, slipping past his top lip and crashing down on his bottom. "That you would be my counterweight; and you were. Blaine" Kurt managed to choke out "I was happy around you. I finally had something good to erase the bad, finally…but here we are. Nothing ever stays constant for me. Whenever I finally get close to something I want it's taken away from me." A salty tear jumped off of his cheek and landed on Blaine's neck. Still, the he did not move.

Slowly but surely the diva raised his hand and let it fall on the itchy fabric of the hospital sheets. Every few moments since Kurt had entered the room there would be a small twitch of a toe or a purse of the lips. But nothing more, his condition had remained stable and the doctor had conveniently 'forgotten' to mention any details about Blaine's injuries to Kurt once he saw the true relationship between the beaten and (literally) broken boys. All he had wanted was to reach out and comfort Blaine. To hold him in his arms and rock him back and forth-like his mother had done for him-whispering in his ear, singing soft melodies and lullabies. But the persecuting glares of all the doctors and nurses begged him to do differently.

_Yeah, I love him. And yes, I just want to make sure he's okay. Sure I'm gay, _thought Kurt. _But that doesn't mean you should care any less. A person's a person, no matter what. _

This was one rule Kurt Hummel reminded himself of daily. 'A person's a person, no matter what.' The words meant so much to him in the days when he felt alienated. Alone….days much like today, where his only companions were an IV pole and a heart monitor.

"You okay sweetie?" He jumped as a hand softly made its way up his back, resting on his shoulder.

"Yeah," the feminine boy retorted as he began to stand up. "I should head home. My dad…" slowly he grabbed his coat from the floor and headed for the door.

"He's in the waiting room Kurt." Beverly let out a soft sigh. "He told me to tell you to take as much time as you needed." Her voice had a calming tone to it, and her eyes held a soft light. They were the same shape as Blaine's but a darker brown color. On top of it all, she was still smiling. Though the small was small, it was there. Her cheeks were a light pink and she looked extremely exhausted. Kurt dropped his coat on the floor as he walked back to Blaine's side. "How is he doing?" she asked quietly "Any change?" Kurt shrugged his shoulders, swallowing the lump in his throat.

"How are you staying so calm?" the question was meant to be rhetorical, but a small giggle came from Mrs. Anderson as she responded. "It's not easy, but I'm trying my best. One day, Blaine came home from school and began to stick small post-it notes all over the house. They all said the same thing." She squared her shoulders as she spoke. Her petite frame looked extremely vulnerable as she removed her soft green cardigan revealing the same olive skin tone as her son.

"What did they say?"

"Courage." The lady left out a huff of breath as she stood up; there was a layer of liquid over her eyes. "every time I've seen him since, there is this boy," she winked at Kurt "who he won't seem to shut up about," standing up, Bev made her way over to Kurt finally grabbing his hand and staring down at her son. "Whoever that boy is," she nudged the taller boy's shoulder. "He's made my son happy. And now, when I look at him I just tell myself courage…it's what Blaine would want me to do."

"Mrs. Anderson?" Kurt turned to face the kind woman as she took his hand in her own.

"Yes, sweetheart?" She responded. On her face was the exact same expression Blaine held every time he and Kurt had an important conversation. "Is he going to be okay?" Beverly let out a sigh and smiled, nodding her head.

"Of course dear. He broke his humorous bone on the left arm, cracked three ribs and fractured his ankle bone but other than that, no major injuries, just a few cuts and scratches. They did however keep him up for awhile to check for any signs of head trauma. No problems there. Honey, he is only asleep right now because of all the pain medication. No need to worry."

Kurt let out a huge breath he felt he had been holding for the last twelve hours. "Thank you."

Mrs. Anderson let out a melodic laugh and licked her lips. "I can't say the same for his car though, it's completely totaled."

"Sorry about that…" the countertenors face wore a somber expression as he spoke. The damages done to Blaine's car were of his doing. He had been the one keeping him on the phone.

"It's not your fault Kurt." She responded. "But_ I_ was on the phone with him,_ I_ distracted him!" he was holding back the tears in his eyes. Kurt trusted Beverly, but he did not want to cry in front of the nice woman. "From what the police have uncovered, a drunk driver hit into the side of his car and he lost course. You didn't make him hit the tree, the other diver did. Don't blame yourself sweetie."

Beverly looked at her delicate gold wristwatch and shook her head. "It's nearly eleven. I should call Hal. I'll be back in about twenty minutes, and then I think you should head home. It's been a long day." She gently squeezed his hand before letting it go.

Beverly floated across the room and opened the wooden door, trying as best she could not to make a lot of noise. Being alone was never a problem for Kurt. The idea of having absolutely no one there to judge you was his personal high and the warm silence of independence left his mind free to ponder all things in need of pondering. But the eerie silence that filled the negative space of this room was not at all welcoming. It was a taunting heavy-aired atmosphere that sent shivers down his spine. The constant beeps, drips and hums of the medical equipment were enough to drive Kurt's already migraine infested brain crazy. But he wouldn't leave. Not while Blaine was still asleep. Not when he didn't know what was going on.

Taking a soft breath, Kurt rolled up his sleeves and pushed himself closer to the bed. Although Blaine looked hurt and deeply in pain, Kurt wanted to rub his thumb across his bruises and feel his skin. Make sure he was still there; that this was reality-a scary reality, but real nonetheless. Gingerly Kurt let his pointer finger drop to side of Blaine's head. The one finger was joined by his thumb as he grabbed a stray strand of hair and twirled it between his fingers.

"I've always loved your hair." Kurt mumbled to Blaine as he hummed softly. His other hand drifted to the rough damaged skin on Blaine's lower right arm, and traced a small indentation right above his palm. The tears that fell were uncontrollable. Kurt felt as though he was in a dream.

~oOo~

_He could recall a certain Warblers rehearsal about a month prior. Blaine had been taking control of the group for over an hour and had small beads of sweat coming forth from under his thick hair. It was a day or two after Valentine's Day and the love hype had drifted away leaving behind the odor of stale chocolates and dying roses. "Alright!" Blaine had called. "That's all for today boys," his smile brightened as the boys all let out small huffs of relief. "Kurt, come here I need to talk to you." The room filled with catcalls and various hoots and hollers. Blaine shushed them as he slammed the heavy doors shut. There was a small jump to his step, a laugh continuously blending with his words. "w-what did you want Blaine?" Kurt was always nervous around Blaine. It was involuntary. Each time Blaine moved even an inch closer to him, Kurt lost a little sliver of sanity. _

"_Kurt, calm down. Nothing is wrong. I just wanted to make sure you were doing okay." Blaine pushed at his hair, leaving it disheveled and dangerously adorable. "You have been sort of…quiet the last few days and I'm worried that I've said something." At this Kurt couldn't help but laugh. "You certainly think highly of yourself!" The older warbler smiled as his eyebrows knitted themselves together in the center of his forehead. "No, not at all." He responded. "I mean, I just…" he let out a nervous laugh. "You've seemed different around me since the gap fiasco." This was true. Watching the boy he liked confess his love to an older, so called sexy man made Kurt extremely jealous. Not that he would ever mention it. _

"_Blaine, I've gotten over it." Nodding his head and fiddling with his cufflinks, Blaine began to smile. "You sure?" Kurt nodded. "Positive." _

"_Well," Blaine said as he stood up and gathered his belongings. "Let's go get some food. I'd call you crazy if you said you weren't hungry after that rehearsal!" _

"_You have obviously never worked with Sue Sylvester. That was a leisurely stroll in the park compared to her practices!" _

~oOo~

Somehow in those few moments the boys had become closer to each other. It was not spoken aloud, but yes, something had definitely happened. Replaying the day in his mind Kurt began to have many regrets, many things he wished he had done and many things he would have given anything not to have done. Blaine had offered to drive out to Lima with him after school; he had mentioned staying at Dalton for the weekend…instead of going home. Kurt had been the one to call Blaine and beg him to stay on the phone while driving. The idea was taking over his mind, oozing into every crevasse of his brain. He did this. Kurt Hummel had purposefully hurt Blaine Anderson. Beverly was sugar coating what really happened.

Kurt's limp body fell and landed on the side of the hospital bed, the metal frame digging into his soft skin. "Blaine I'm sorry." A hiss ran out of his mouth and he began to sob as his fingers fell from the warm skin of his friend. "I never wanted this to happen." The more he cried, the less he could control himself. The sounds that escaped his mouth were not human, and the pool of tears building on the floor seemed large enough to drown a large village of ants.

"I was stupid...so fucking stupid. I should have never called you." Kurt began to shake as he spoke, his voice getting louder. "Blaine…" another sob "B-Blaine come on," A sharp intake of breath. "Wake up."

"I need to talk to you Blaine, WAKE UP." he gently nudged at the boy's arm trying to jostle him awake. No voluntary movement came from the boy, so again Kurt tried to wake him. After a few failed attempts, Kurt began to get worried. "BLAINE!" Kurt yelled at his (crush) friend.

"YOU HAVE TO WAKE UP!" Now he was furious. He stood up and began to pace back and forth in the room, checking the IV pole and the heart monitor along with all the wires attached to Blaine. "WHY ARENT THESE WORKING?" He yelled at no one in particular, his hair was ruffled and his eyes were red.

_Why isn't he listening to me? _ The door burst open and a large shape moved into the room just in time to catch him as he fell. The strong arms cradled his body in a tight embrace as he continued to scream, the sound muffled in the collar of Burt Hummel's plaid shirt. "It's going to be okay Kurt." A gruff hand raked through Kurt's hair as he let his fingers grab the material of the shirt and crunched it up in the small fists he was pounding against his father's chest.

"Why me?" the voice was small timid, but Burt heard Kurt perfectly clear. "I don't know Kurt, I'm sorry, but I don't know." Burt kissed the top of his sons head as he pulled them both up from the ground. "I think it's time we head home son." Kurt shook his head, and tried to pull away from Burt's tight embrace. "No, I have to stay…Blaine," the elder Hummel cut his only child off and finished the sentence. "He will be fine. I talked to Mrs. Anderson in the hall. He has a broken arm and a few cracked ribs. He …" Burt cleared his throat. " I KNOW DAD." Kurt tried to stand up, but Burt wouldn't allow it. Groaning, he tried to break himself free of his father's hands. "Kurt, LISTEN." Immediately the boy stopped at his the elder Hummel's loud tone. "I know it's been a long day for you, but you have to go home. Blaine will be here in the morning, okay bud?" Burt tried to smile, but he had the same feeling in his stomach that he had when he brought Kurt to see Molly in the hospital. Kurt closed his eyes, and fell against his father. "But something is wrong, he isn't waking up." Burt let out a nervous laugh. "They gave him morphine for the pain. It's knocked him out for the time being, but he will be up in no time at all."

"Can I stay here until he wakes up?" Burt hated saying no to his son, but he knew it would not be a good idea for him to be alone after having so many bad experiences in the hospital. "No…you have school tomorrow." Kurt let out a soft whimper but nodded his head. "do-do you want to," Burt shrugged. "Say goodbye?" The younger Hummel bounced his head up and down, and Burt watched sadly as Kurt removed himself for his arms and walked over to the hospital bed.

Burt would never forget what he saw next. His little boy sat on the edge of Blaine's bed and scooted as close to him as he possibly could. He watched as Kurt's small hand interlaced its finger's with the other boys. Kurt moved the stray hair he had been playing with earlier off of Blaine's creased forehead, and let his face fall down to the other boys. His lips left a feather light kiss on Blaine's skin and he quietly whispered 'I'll be back soon, promise.' to the sleeping boy.

Burt Hummel began to tear up at the sight. The words spoken were ones Kurt had repeated to his mother hundreds of times when she was in the hospital. Whether he was leaving for the night, or just heading to the bathroom, Kurt would say the exact same thing. Burt found this to be bittersweet. Obviously, his son had found someone to care about who cared about him in return. Although it wasn't evident at the moment, Blaine was a very nice young man (in his opinion) and he truly loved hearing his son sound so happy and carefree when they talked to each other. But the pain and torture Kurt will have to go through to even walk in the streets with the boy was unimaginable. With a final smoothing of the hair, Kurt rose from his spot on the bed. Burt saw a pain in his sons blue green eyes and wanted nothing more but to let him stay with Blaine. But, he knew he couldn't.

~oOo~

Kurt woke up with a start. He looked at his clock and the bright red digital numbers were almost laughing at him as he read 3: 14 am. It was early, and Kurt knew that after a dream like that there was no falling back asleep.

_The dream was exactly what Kurt didn't want to happen played out before him. The scene was Blaine's funeral and Kurt sat crying in the back row unable to see any of the service. Once the service came to an end, Kurt had made his way over to see Blaine and noticed a second coffin. A tall blonde boy made his way over and climbed in the coffin. He turned to Kurt and said 'he is and now always will be mine.' and placed a small gold ring around the corpse boy's finger._

Kurt got out of his cocoon of sheets, and tip toed over to his bathroom. He pulled out a box of Gravol and popped two. Turning on the faucet he cupped his hands and took a few sips of warm water before crawling back to his bed.

This was going to be a fun night.

~oOo~

"Kurt," Burt shook his son's shoulder as he called his name. "Time to get up, you can uh…sleep in the car." Burt exited the room quickly without another word. Mechanically -and still half asleep-the boy made his way over to his desk and picked up his uniform before heading to the shower.

As he showered Kurt thought about the night prior._ How am I going to face the Warblers? _He thought to himself. It had been the worst night of his life and sleep had eased none of the pain. If the Warblers mentioned Blaine even once he may have lost it again.

As his father has predicted, during the long drive to Dalton Kurt's eyes began to droop, and he began to snore softly. Nothing was more angelic than a sleeping Kurt Hummel. As they approached the red light, Burt looked over at his son and saw the piece of paper that was crunched in his hand. Carefully, he pulled the sheet away from his sons grasp and unfolded it. It read the word courage. A lump appeared in Burt's throat and he swallowed rapidity trying to avoid the urge to cry.

They were just pulling into the Dalton driveway when Burt Hummel's phone began to ring. He answered it quickly not yet wanting to pull his son from his (hopefully) peaceful snooze. The woman on the other line began to talk and as she did, Burt backed out of the parking lot and u-turned, heading back for the main road. Shutting his phone, a smile appeared on the man's face, one that would not be removed anytime soon.

Kurt woke up with a jump as the car came to a halting stop. Taking in his surroundings He began to get confused. "wher'mi?" he groggily asked his dad. They were in front of a large beige bricked building that smelled oddly clean and had a large revolving door.

Burt let out a hearty laugh. "Good morning, were at Lima Memorial Hospital-"Kurt was already unbuckling his seat-belt as his father continued. "Someone wanted to see you." For the first time in 24 hours a smile graced the pale porcelain face of Kurt Hummel. Out he ran, beckoning his father to fallow.

Kurt knew his way through the halls and he only needed to stop momentarily when he passed Mr. and Mrs. Anderson. His father stopped beside him and nudged him forward "go." Smiling as he ran, Kurt could hear Mrs. Anderson say 'well isn't he excited?' and well, yes, he was.

He stopped in front of the once scary door and pulled it open, needing to see Blaine. There were four small changes to the room. One, the curtain was no longer pulled around the patient's bed. Two, a vase of sunflowers sat on the nightstand beside the bed. Three, the TV was on and Ellen re-runs were blasting through the speakers. Four, Blaine's eyes were open. He was looking straight back at Kurt.

His voice was tired and hoarse, but as animated as ever. "There you are." His deep pink lips spread into a small smile. Blaine let out a breathy laugh and winced as he did. "Get," he coughed a little bit and his eyebrows crashed together. Cautiously, Kurt took a step forward worrying something was wrong. After clearing his throat a few times Blaine tried again.

"Get your ass over here." Kurt laughed a little, but Blaine's made no noise. A short huff of breath came from his mouth and he nodded slightly, a small smile finally appearing on his lips. Kurt held the largest grin as he flew to Blaine's side and sat on the bed. Wanting to speak, Kurt opened his mouth. But Blaine had silenced him by grabbing his hand and bringing it to his lips. His breath was warm and wet on Kurt's knuckles and as he spoke Kurt could feel Blaine's lips brushing against the sensitive skin.

"Thank you Kurt," Blaine began, softly letting his lips cover one of the joints. For a good three to five seconds Blaine left his lips attached to Kurt's skin. "You saved me."

* * *

_**YEAH! **_

_**okay, this is kinda rushed, but i wanted to get it out to you :) **_

_**REVIEWS TO ME ARE LIKE...HAVING KURT AND BLAINE ACTUALLY KISS ON GLEE (while sober) **_

_**they make me that excited. :) **_


	4. Hypothetically

**HEY GUYS! so, here is Chapter 4. YAY! **

**Lilah, James and all the new Andersons are of my creation. The rest is owned by a man who owns a pet ferret. (Ryan Murphy)**

**This is kinda just a filler chapter with a few cute sibling moments! expect some Klaine progress in the next chapter :) **

**love and ranebows, **

**Carrie **

* * *

_Dear Blaine, _

_There are times when I honestly hate my father- this is one of those times. You're asleep right now and because your okay, I've been told that I'm going back to school for the afternoon. Yay. _

_So, I don't know how these things usually work but I'm leaving you a note to read when you wake up and see that I'm gone… Here goes. _

_I feel terrible. And yeah, I know- I've been told a hundred times- I "didn't do anything." It "wasn't my fault,"- but I still feel like it is. _I _called you. _I_ kept you on the phone when you should have been paying attention to the road. Now we both have to pay for it. Don't get me wrong, you got the shorter end of the stick, but going back to Dalton and facing the crowds alone is not going to be great either. Wes will probably attempt shoving his gavel down my throat… But at least I don't have to wear one of those atrocious hospital gowns. (Don't worry; I'm bringing back some of your clothes from school tonight.) _

_I can't believe you. I know you hate it when I say this, but you are Super Blaine- the dapper Warbler extraordinaire saving the world, one idiot at a time. There you were covered in bruises and casts and wires but you were smiling! From the minute I walked in the room you were smiling. Even when the nurse tried to force feed you pudding you were SMILING. I could never be as brave as you. I can't imagine how much pain you're in right now but you still keep a positive outlook. Hell, if I were you, I would have thrown the biggest bitch-fit known to man. _

_Please Blaine, I don't know what's going on between us or what is going to happen in our future but I want you to know that I'll be there no matter what you need. Because if it wasn't already evident I really, _really_ care about you, too and I feel like since I've met you it's been all me. Me! But it can be about you too-once in awhile. _

_I'm sorry. _

_Don't get into any more trouble when I'm at school._

_Kurt. _

_P.S__: I met your mom. She looks just like you- you're lucky. She's a beautiful woman, Blaine. I bet her and my mom would have gotten along. _

_P.P.S__: if they give you any more pudding, keep it for me and I'll give it to Finn. Maybe pudding will get him to talk more than warm milk. _

_P.P.P.S__: Courage. _

The letter was exactly what Blaine needed to get through the four agonizing hours in which Kurt had left for school. Of course, having his mom read it to him was not ideal but it was impossible for him to read the note without sending a shot of white hot pain down the middle of his forehead. He couldn't try and hold it up, either; that put strain on his arm and took energy he didn't have at the moment.

Everything about this situation was wrong. First of all, there was the pain and it was _everywhere_. He couldn't move without wanting to scream out in frustration or cry. Secondly, Blaine had begun to feel like an idiot the minute Kurt had walked in the room. Saying '_you saved me'_ wasn't exactly how he had planned to get his feelings out there. Luckily for him, Justin Bieber was on Ellen at the time. Now _that_ was something anyone needed saving from. It was a close one, Blaine had thought, but it was better than having to face the truth with Kurt now- in a hospital.

"Mom?" Blaine's voice was still hoarse and it hurt him to talk, but he needed to speak to someone before he went crazy.

"Yes, Sweetheart?" Her voice had always been his anchor. On countless occasions Blaine wondered how hard it was and is for Kurt to not have his mother.

"If you liked someone… like, really liked someone, but didn't want to ruin your friendship with them, what would you do?" Blaine's throat ached and he longed for a glass of water as he finished his question.

"Honesty is the best policy, my sweet." Replied Beverly.

"Even if it could end your friendship?" Mrs. Anderson nodded as she began to caress her son's forehead.

"Hypothetically," Beverly began. "Let's say the 'friend' you were referring to was Kurt."

The awkward level in the room increased largely as Blaine felt his face get hotter. "Hypothetically." He repeated.

"Hypothetically, let's say that you maybe had… feelings for Kurt?" He felt as if the tension was thick enough to cut. Slowly Blaine begun to nod his head, staring at his feet; his cheeks were slightly red and he fiddled with his new cast. "And just for fun, let's say that you and Kurt were really close but you didn't want to ruin your friendship." Beverly laughed as she spoke. "Then hypothetically, I say you tell the boy the truth, because you're an idiot if you think he doesn't feel the same. Because hypothetically, in this situation, everyone except for you see's how much he truly cares for you."

Beverly reached for the glass placed on Blaine's bedside table. She leaned over her son, and slowly tilted his head forward, letting the cold glass meet his lips and the water pour down his burning throat. "Blaine, I have never seen you so nervous. Kurt is an amazing boy and I see the way you two are around each other. Nothing you ever say could ruin your friendship." Blaine nodded his head as his lips turned up in a small smile.

"Thanks." He whispered. There was a knock on the door and as Beverly made her way over to open it, she turned back to her son and whispered '_courage._'

"_Where is he_?" a high pitched, loud voice echoed through the room. A mess of light pink fabric and raven black curls ran in and jumped onto the side of the bed.

"Nice to see you too, Lilah." Blaine tried to smile at his younger sister, but her lips were in a scowl and her eyes seemed cold and unwelcoming. She responded with a simple "good.

"Good what?" Blaine managed to spit the words out before he felt a searing pain in his shoulder and on his chest.

"You're alive." Her tiny body had covered his and she was pressing down on his bruises and possibly re-breaking all of his ribs.

"Obviously. Now get off of Blaine before you kill him." A much taller man stepped into the room. The only resemblance he had to Blaine was his eye color. The man's skin was lighter and he was much taller. His light brown wavy hair was neatly cut.

"James?" Blaine almost started to cry as he saw his older brother. James was a very quiet person and barely ever left their house…except to go to work. Being seen in a place as public as a hospital was a big thing for the_ only_ shy Anderson -the fact that he was grinning was something unexpected.

"You know you're stupid right?" James said as he made his way over to Blaine's bed. Both boys let out a chuckle as James patted his younger brother's un-bruised shoulder. Beverly joined the rest of the clan and moved her youngest child to sit on her lap. Curiously, the nine year old began to eye the note Blaine had left on his nightstand.

"Whats this?" she asked, reaching to pick it up. Beverly got to it before she did and shoved it under Blaine's pillow. "Nothing for you to see little lady." Her eyes widened and her jaw fall agape slightly.

"It's from a boy isn't it?" James scoffed from his spot in the corner. Beverly smiled and winked at Blaine.

"I'm not sure, is it Blaine?" Nodding, Blaine responded "if you're good I'll let you meet him tonight." She smiled and jumped off her mother's lap running over to the window. "When will he be here? What's his name? What does he look like?" the small girl began to jump up and down in front of the window, eager to meet Kurt.

"Stop jumping around, Lilah, you're going to ruin your dress." The motherly side of Mrs. Anderson kicked in as she walked over to the small child and began to fix her hair and retie the bow on the back of her dress. She turned to James and asked where their father was. As usual, James responded in a muffled voice saying '_at work._' Beverly rolled her eyes and pulled out her cell phone. "I swear that man is married to his job!" she stormed out of the room, shutting the door soundly as she left.

"He isn't going to come, is he?" Blaine knew his father better than to expect him to show up at the hospital. If it was Lilah in trouble, he would be there. If it was James? Definitely. But Mr. Anderson was never there for Blaine. Since the age of thirteen, Blaine always came last to his siblings. He knew why of course; _everyone_ knew why. Having a gay son was something that Howard Anderson was not ready for. Blaine still loved his father and he always would, but it was hard for him to understand why work was more important than he was. After all, he was still Mr. Anderson's son, no matter what his sexuality was.

James shook his head and smiled apologetically. "Doubt it." He said quietly. Lilah walked over to her brothers and took one of their hands in each of hers.

"I don't get it. Why does daddy treat you different, Blainey?" James squeezed her small hand before he let go and she slid closer to Blaine. He stood up, his eyes focusing on something in the distance.

"No one understands."

Blaine shook his head. "I do."

James quickly met Blaine's gaze. "No, Blaine. You're wrong."

"No I'm not. Lilah, Dad doesn't like me because I'm different." She giggled.

"You're not different, Blainey!" her voice was light and innocent.

"Lilah, I'm much more different than you and James are." He didn't personally believe it himself, but he knew that was how his dad viewed it; how _so_ many people viewed it. Her eyebrows crunched together in the middle of her forehead, her brown eyes clouded with confusion. "What…" Blaine wanted to explain but his voice was tired and his throat was scratchy and dry. He looked desperately at his older brother, begging for help. James nodded and took a step closer to the pair.

"You know how you like boys?" James asked. Lilah nodded. "And how I like girls?" again, the little girl nodded. Her curls were bouncing against her back. "And how girls usually like boys and boys usually like girls?" James asked. "Duh." She responded. James inhaled, pushing his bangs back as he spoke. "Blaine likes boys."

Lilah placed her hand on her hip and smiled at Blaine. "I already knew that!" James looked at his little sister seriously as he spoke his next words.

"Well, dad thinks it's wrong for Blaine to like boys."

"That's stupid!" her face held an angry expression as she ripped her hand from Blaine's to cross her arms across her chest. Blaine let out a huff of air.

"We know." Both boys spoke at the same time.

A nurse came in along with Beverly and the conversation the three Anderson children were having silenced immediately. "Well, your father says he's going to be staying late at work tonight. Sorry, Blaine." Mrs. Anderson smiled at her son as a nurse checked all of Blaine's various wire's and wrote on his chart.

"On a scale of one-to-ten, Sweetie?" the nurse asked.

"Eight…and a half." Blaine winced as the nurse accidentally applied pressure to one of his many bruises.

"You should have called for more pain medicine if it was that bad, Darlin'!" the nurse shook her head and pulled a thermometer out of a drawer. After a minute of silence the machine beeped. "No temperature." She smiled and again started writing. "I'll be back in about an hour to change your bandages. You want some pain meds in the meantime, Love?"

Blaine looked anxiously at the people around him. He nodded slightly, so the nurse began to press a small button to the left of his good arm. "Now, now. If the pain ever gets above a six go right ahead and press this button, okay?" Feeling the drowsiness that Morphine brought, Blaine began to drift off slightly. He heard the door shut, but was barely there when his mom mentioned watching the fourth Harry Potter. Blaine didn't last three minutes into the movie.

* * *

_**AWH! **_

_**so like, yeah. **_

_**What did you think? you know what i think? i think we need some Klaine loving up in this shindig. **_

**_review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review. _**

**you know what Chris Colfer's favorite word is? REVIEW. **

**And i think that Darren Criss is tied to your bed at the moment...too bad i locked your bedroom door. you can get the key back if you review. **

**sorry, i've had an unhealthy dosage of cough medicine. **


End file.
